


Gym Buddies

by YrAwdur



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, Light Angst, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YrAwdur/pseuds/YrAwdur
Summary: Nesta Archeron has demons to deal with and the same coping methods don't always work.Cassian is plagued by sleepless nights and endless frustration.Living in the same apartment complex the two find themselves slowly getting tangled into each others recovery.A- slightly angsty- smut fic.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Gym Buddies

Water pooled over her head. Lungs burning, screaming to escape her body. Begging her mouth to open as her eyes clenched shut ever tighter. Her feet pounded beneath her. Legs heavy weights. She could not go on much longer. Exhaustion and the desperate need for air.

Water leaked from her eyes, mixing with the sweat on her skin. Thoughts finally stilling. The water receding from her head, clenching for a moment around her neck when she let her eyes flutter open. Then disappearing for good. Nesta breathed again.

The only thing in front of her was a blank white wall and the controls for the treadmill. Its track slowing its spin beneath her as Nesta gulped for air. Skin hot and glistening, mind blessedly at peace. Or almost.

The only other sound in the complex’s gym was the thudding of a fist to a punching bag. She had not noticed the rooms other occupant with her headphones in, had not heard him enter or begin his workout. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. The two of them were the only ones that ever needed to use their buildings facilities in the middle of the night. 

Even when she had thought she had run out all her anxieties on the streets during the day, she could lay awake at night. Gripped by fear. Feeling as if she drowned under her own sheets. She wondered if he felt the same. What midnight madness called him to this place at hours for sleeping.

She watched his broad back while she stretched. Music forgotten as she listened to his carefully timed pants. The rocking of the punching bag on its chain. Silent understanding prevented either from ever interrupting the others workout. The sanity they found rest-bite enough to let them sleep for a night at least.

-

Cassian had not felt eyes on him until he had lent up against the bag. Fist ringing with a dull ache he would still feel in the morning. She had been occupied when he arrived, and while he had been momentarily mesmerised by her tight ass bobbing as she ran, the curve of her waist where a sliver of skin had been exposed, he had distracted himself the way he had intended to when he had opened his apartments door. However satisfying throwing her up against the wall might have been.

They only did that when they both still needed to be sated. Groaning, Cassian knew that today he had exhausted himself, aching body wishing for nothing more than the cushioning of his mattress. Until he turned and saw her stretching, flexible body contorted, eyes settled and on him still. He wondered if it was truly the exercise he still came here for.

Her nod as she stood signalled a goodbye. Let him know that there would be no furthering of their carnal knowledge tonight. He did not object, had no need for her tonight, only a want. Something different clenching in his gut as she entered the stairwell before him, climbing down instead of up.

He took the two flights up to his own flat. The one he had purchased five years ago when their had been someone to occupy it with him and a hope for what the second bedroom could one day be. Now the unadorned flat had only furniture to make it feel less suffocating empty. 

He stood on the dark at the breakfast bar as he downed a pint of water. Ribs stinging as if someone had truly been punching him back today. It had often felt like that since Emerie’s death. That he was being pounded.

No pictures lined the hallway. No photos on his nightstand as he pushed through to his room. No memories to plague him as he collapsed onto his sheets.

-

It had been over a week since Nesta’s late night gym sessions had aligned with Cassian’s. Yet she knew tonight, barely ten minutes in, that it would not be enough. That the fear would not subside today. She slowed the machine, contemplating the blank wall in front of her as if it could share its blankness with her. Numb the raging storm inside her by sampling being so incredibly dull. It didn’t work.  
She was half-way up the stairs when she met Cassian coming the other way. Grey tracksuit hung low on his hips, feet bare. She dragged her eyes away from the slip of golden skin that was visible at her eye level. Forcing them to travel upwards, not linger down. He observed her for only a moment before turning on his heel.

Nesta followed him in silence to his flat. Blood pulsing in anticipation. Desire. She could not remember a time when anyone had inspired that in her before. That she had wanted to ruin someone so badly.  
Unlocking his door Cassian stood aside, letting Nesta wander in in-front. She did, not bothering with the lights as she ran her fingers across the kitchen worktop, circling around his sofa. She had had him here so many times these last months, her back to the door, bent over the sofa, legs wide atop the breakfast bar, splayed across the table. Her gut heated with the thought of it all.

Turning she observed him over her shoulder. Watching for the slightest hint she went to far as she moved into the corridor. His apartment was larger than hers, yet she knew the layout well enough to pause outside the right door. The one to his bedroom.

Terror laced her for a moment. The idea of his bed, his room, being far too personal a border to cross. She had not even learnt his last name yet. Nesta froze with her fingertips on the door handle.  
A heat pressed against her back. Breath tingling with her ear as a muscled arm wrapped around her. Pushing open the door itself. Tilting her head she met his blown out eyes with the hunger in her own. Pushing up to bite softly on his lip, his chin. 

They barely had time to make it to the bed before their clothes had disappeared. His teeth leaving her neck only for a minuscule second as his top ripped away. It felt like a lifetime to Nesta as she moaned in complaint. She caught the smirk on his face before his mouth reattached itself with the soft spot behind her ear. 

She fell beneath him on the bed. Rough hands searching her skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. He pushed up her sports bar. Releasing her swollen breasts from their cage and twisting a nipple in his fingers. Nesta panted as she bucked beneath him, heat pooling at her core.

Grasping the tangle of his hair, she yanked him from her neck. Lifting his body up enough to push down the band of his joggers. The impossible length of him bursting free, hard and glistening at the point. 

Her own leggings were hastily pushed aside, already growing damp from her desire. Cassian locked her wrists over her head in one tight hand. Smirking as he ran his tip along her opening. Languishing in the wetness he found there. Teasing her with his cock as she spread her legs wider, wrapping them around him as she tried thrusting his body forward herself. 

He pulled back, growling in a way that rumbled through his whole body and hers. The vibrations, the mocking, only making her wetter. His free hand grasping at her waist as she bucked. Body rising to a fever pitch.

He thrust. Flawlessly gliding into her and out again in one single motion. Her eyes could have rolled back in her head at the pure pleasure of it. He slipped in again, slower this time. Bringing his mouth down to meet hers for the briefest peck before he took up a thumping rhythm. Her body shaking beneath his as his heavy breaths tickled at her ear.

Hands released she took the opportunity to explore the defined muscles across his broad back, before tangling one into his hair. The other finding his rear and squeezing. Urging him faster as he pumped inside her.

Her body tightened and he groaned. Picking up the pace as she shuddered. She shattered around him. Orgasm washing through her in a blaze of pleasure with no equal. She did not want him to leave but loosened her legs around him as he panted her name, over and over.

“Nesta, Nesta, Nesta.”

He roared, pulling out of her a moment later to let his warm juice splattered across her bare torso. Using his hand until he had milked every drop onto her. He fell forward, finding her lips for a deep kiss before rolling off her. Nesta thought her skin might actually be glowing. Catching her breath and preparing for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot but i have ideas to continue it so that might happen in the future. Turns out I'm not great at writing sex scenes but I have wanted to give it a go for awhile so that is what this is.


End file.
